Lastar/Lastar (Canon)
Lastar is a planet found in Meteos and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Lastar is an odd bright-golden planet that thrives on light. It is shaped like an infinity symbol (∞) from head-on, but is otherwise a warped shape, possibly like a Möbius strip. Supposedly, light is reflected off of everything on the planet, and that there are no shadows present. In Meteos Wars, Lastar also appears more of a golden color, not being as reflective as its sprite in Meteos would suggest. Lastar appears in Star Trip mode's Multi route as part of the Rare Cultures, alongside Suburbion and Globin. ''Inhabitants'' The Lastarals are odd beings, numbering around a billion in population. They are circular in appearance, with four protrusions sticking out, two of which appear to serve as legs. They appear to be cycloptic, and are said to communicate via reflecting light. For the sake of communication with outside races, they are capable of vocalizations as well. Meteos Data ''Unlocking'' To unlock Lastar, the player must fuse 1500 Glow Meteos and 2 Rare Meteos of Time together in the Fusion Room. Lastar's Sound Set, Solar Chimes, is fused with a single Rare Meteo of Time. ''Meteos Encounters'' Lastar faced an equal balance of Fire, Iron, Zap, H20, and Glow Meteos. The Rare Meteo that could drop here was Time. ''Usage'' The majority of Lastar's difficulty comes from its strange physics. Most base launches carry a fair amount of power, though the height the stack will go drops quickly with the amount of Meteos being carried by the stack, becoming almost null with wide base launches carrying large amounts of Meteos, with base launch strength being incredibly low for vertical ignitions. The force behind ignitions then amounts to something like Thirnova, with launches "jumping" to a set height, and vertical ignitions gaining huge amounts of power, being capable of carrying large stacks off the screen easily as soon as the second or third ignition. Chained launch strength for horizontal ignitions builds up rapidly past the first in the chain, with most stacks leaving the screen by the fifth or sixth ignition depending on whether or not the chain covered a whole row of the screen. The physics behind Lastar's ignition "jumps" can be abused to help push received Burnt Meteos off of the screen, which will most likely be the preferred course of action; base ignitions, as previously mentioned, cannot easily carry Meteos off of the screen, and having anything close to a full screen on Lastar is a grave situation; the arguable "best" way to escape annihilation if the moment comes is to, instead of checking the bottom of the screen like with many other planets, to scan the middle and make ignitions from there as to maximize the amount of Meteos getting off of the screen unless an ignition chain can be quickly created. When used properly, Lastar is a versatile planet capable of dealing with many situations, a quality not seen in other well-rounded planets such as Starrii. However, it can also prove especially frustrating to the uninitiated, so be prepared. Meteos Wars Data Lastar made its second appearance in Meteos Wars as an unlockable planet. Defeating Unknown in Mission Mode, and then going on to defeat Meteo, would subsequently unlock it for use. Lastar's Meteos pool is changed drastically from the pool originally presented. The planet experiences an equal balance of Air, Fire, Iron and Glow Meteos, with a small amount of Herb, as well. Although the usual slowdown between Meteos and Meteos Wars is still present, Lastar's ignition strength is slightly higher, though the issue of large stacks being unable to climb more than a few space is still present. With this, stacks will leave the screen at approximately the same time as they do usually. This balance change makes Lastar a bit more useful in the long run as a result, while still remaining versatile and adaptable. However, due to it being a well-rounded planet, it stil falls to the trap of not being able to compete well against more specialized planets, though ti will do just fine against most of the roster. Lastar is now equipped with Sentinel as its Planet Impact, allowing its user to amplify their attacks, which is especially effective towards planets that tend to build up Burnt Meteos from ignitions quickly, such as Brabbit and Limotube. Its corresponding accessory can be unlocked by completing 100 games over the course of play. Gallery Block Designs CombinedG-L.png|Lastar's Meteos design in the original game, shared with Globin. Backgrounds File:Meteos_-_Lastar.jpg|A depiction of Lastar, via Meteos. Trivia *Lastar could be considered the hardest planet to encounter in Star Trip's Branch route, appearing as only the sixth or seventh possible planet, as a replacement. *Lastar's name may be derived from the words "luster" and "star". Candelor may be derived from candela, or "candle" in Latin. Category:Canon Planet Pages